FAQ
1. what is supernet ? https://altcoinherald.com/supernet-seeks-unify-warring-altcoin-states/ 2. what is the purpose of supernet ? to unite the disparate crypto communities into a single marketplace to give proper exposure to the worthy tech that is already being developed but unable to reach a mass audience. 3. how does the price increase work ( 5%) , where will it come from after the initial investment ? NXT and BTCD purchases get a small bonus. it is only available during TOKEN sale 4. what happens if the price falls , or is it impossible ? I outlined some really worst case scenario where 40% capital loss was possible, but it included the total collapse of NXT, NXT assets and supertraders losing their entire bankroll and all the SuperNET invested coins to blowup and become worthless. A more realistic worst case scenario is 10% to 20% loss. I suggest to use -20% as an estimated worst case scenario. 5. who controlls all the btc invested in these tokens and what happens to them ? I will control 1%, so currently that would be about 30 BTC, which is 270 BTC less than the 300 BTC I would put in. There are defined uses for the other funds and as long as the proper protocol is followed, these funds are disbursed by the trustees. For expenditures outside the normal, a decentralized voting will be done where the SuperNET assetholders can decide to fund or not fund. 6. how long will it take to start supernet I mena when will it be 100% functional ? I expect SuperNET to be continually enhanced as each coin added will be adding to it. The base protocol is something I was about to debug today. Once this is debugged, then we can start testing and hire code reviewers. Keep in mind the transport layer is allowing connecting any user of any coin (in SuperNET) to any other. To make this useful at all there needs to be an API call implemented that actually does something. Hence the desire to add coins that do something useful. Teleport is on track to be done this month, I am aiming for next month for InstantDEX and initial Tradebots and also the first of the new coins integrated into SuperNET. By the end of the year we should start seeing some revenues being generated. 7. When a coin joins supernet, like becoming part of it´s core, does that mean that all of the coins features will be available to those, who hold any of the other coins integrated in the supernet core also? SuperNET is not the Borg! SuperNET allows any node from any coin to contact any other node via SuperNET API calls. So is like having a cellphone network where you can call people only in that network. And there are 500 such independent cellphone networks. You then have to have a dozen different phones to be able to call people in the dozen coins you have. That is what it is like now and each coin has its unique value. When they join SuperNET, it is like allowing any phone in any network to call any other phone. This only enhances whatever unique value each phone has. You dont have to make any long distance (cross network) calls, but you are able to. SuperNET is about providing options, connectivity. Once this is there, then it is possible to create automated combinations of services out of the various coin's unique features. These combination services would not be possible without SuperNET, and the coin's that are part of this combination is creating a new unique feature that otherwise would not be possible. So really the question is if a coin community wants to offer their coin's unique services to the wider SuperNET universe and allow the service creators to have the option of using what it unique about their coin. No coin should be an island or a self contained network that doesnt connect to anything else. maybe SuperNET can be though of as a standard format to use for USB sticks. imagine if there was no standard, no interoperability between OS or even applications? So anybody that is afraid to join the SuperNET is because they dont understand it. Also, any coin/website/software will be able to access the SuperNET API and the combination services, but again this is just an option to offer their users.